


70s secret

by MorganeUK



Series: 221b Secrets [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Disco, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, M/M, Secrets, Sherlock is clueless in pop culture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 22:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11262615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: When the cat's away...





	70s secret

**Author's Note:**

> Now newly beta-ified by Notjustmom!

 

It had been a gruesome affair, but it is finally over and Sherlock was happy to be back safely in London. Back to John.. Knowing that Ms. Hudson was at her sister's place for the whole week, he flies up the 17 stairs to their flat.  _Home_.

He opens the door with a flourish and... drops his bag on the floor in astonishment!

John, HIS John, was dancing to the most pop-dancing-seventy-ish-full-of-sparkles song he ever heard. Not only dancing but loudly singing off key.

Priorities first: he snaps a few photos and one video of his boyfriend.  _Leverage._

"Hello love... I am here, so I don't think you need to badly sing 'Give me a man after midnight' to find someone..."

"Sherlock? Oh My God... it's the radio... I didn't choose the song..."

Pointing to the cassette in the player, Sherlock can't stop laughing.

"Ok, it's mine! Don't tell me you only listen to bloody classical music!"

Sherlock took the case and, looking at the name of the band asks "ABBA? John there's a typo on your case, one of the Bs is backwards..."

Already out of the room a blushing John replies loudly "A typo! I can't believe it!... it's one of the most popular band in the world!"

"Get over it love, it's not like... that band... The Biddles."

**Author's Note:**

> [Even funnier when listening to the song lol ](https://youtu.be/6rplLDt1Dhk)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [70s secret - 221a side](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11637174) by [MorganeUK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK)




End file.
